Monster
by EternalInspiration
Summary: Ivan becomes a monster, and America falls right into his trap. This is my first fanfic  so please be nice!  Inspired by song: monster by Meg and Dia


_His little whispers_

_Love me, Love me_

_That's all I ask for_

_Love me, Love me_

Ever since he was a young nation, Russia's life had been full of work and pain. His sisters, however, were with him through the end, but their love and care weren't enough to heal his deep wounds.

As his house grew empty and abandoned, the other nations had started to become cruel and cold towards him. Of course, Russia had done some things, but most of his actions didn't deserve their too demeaning stares thrown at him.

Every night, he silently let the tears fall while drinking his favorite drink, Vodka, and leaning against his office chair, staring at anything in the dark room. It was a good outlet from the pain but…. that still wasn't enough. What Ivan wished for was **love**. And only love. But apparently, that was too much to ask for…..

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something._

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

Unfortunately, the silent nights at his office grew quite dull for Russia. Now, he has found something more pleasurable, more exciting than just drinking Vodka. He had come to enjoy beating others up to a bloody pulp.

It first started out as a mere punch in the wall to relieve some stress. Then, Ivan started to hit the Baltics. Now, he couldn't wait to see the blood of the other dripping down their skin and onto his hands.

Whenever Ivan's fist connected to that warm patch of skin, he felt something warm inside him. Something that eased the built-up pain and anger, making him grin wider.

He had thought it was love…..

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here, Looking through the window_

One nation, though completely young, started to notice the Russian's reason to why he has become a sadistic dictator. America shuddered every time he thought of him… He knew that Ivan had been through very painful things, that he had lost the feeling of being loved, but why wouldn't he do anything?

Alfred also knew that some of the older countries also noticed the reason to Ivan's actions. So why do they only look and stand there whenever Russia conquered a weaker nation?

This had stirred the blood of the American, yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything. Afraid that the tension between them would turn into war if he acted as the _hero._

_That night he caged her,_

_Bruised and broke her._

_He struggled closer_

_Then he stole her._

Finally, a treaty had been declared between the two strong countries. Because of this, America wanted to visit the Russian at his homeland to strengthen their peaceful relationship. However, he heard a siren going off the back of his head. Also, England, Canada, France, and his boss wanted tried to interfere with his visit, saying that Ivan should just come to America instead. Of course, Alfred never listened to their warnings and firm orders. So, finally going to Russia in a private jet, Alfred dosed off.

When he woke up, Alfred never expected to wake up in a bedroom. He noticed that his wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts. Suddenly, a soft chuckle next to the bed made the American's heart jump, "Good Morning, Amerika~ Don't worry. You're here safe and sound in my house."

Alfred turned to see the darkly smiling Ivan, "G-good morning to you too, Russia. Um, listen dude, can you, like, untie me please?" The Russian's childish smile grew darker, his lavender eyes grew solemn.

"Nyet, I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear sunflower," Ivan's voice grew husky and his accent became thicker. He stood up from the chair next to the bedside and whispered to the squirming blonde's ear. "If I do, you'll probably leave me here… all alone."

Alfred's body shuddered, but his expression became fearful. He nervously laughed, "L-leave you? Wh-what are you talking about?" America's sky blue orbs met cold lavender ones.

"Don't lie to me. They all do."

"Wh-what?"

SMACK! Ivan's hand had left a red mark across Alfred's left cheek. Before the American could snap out of his bewildered state and react, Ivan took hold of his lips in a furious passion. Then he broke the kiss, panting for air, "I told you. They all left me here, alone. In this vast empty land of snow." Russia's hand started to crawl up on America's chest, making him shudder even more.

The spectacled blonde's eyes grew wide at the Russian's cold touch against his bare chest. "R-Russia! What the h3ll are you doing!"

Ivan smirked at the panic in the younger nation's voice, "You know clearly well what's going to happen." He ripped of the button up shirt off the blonde, exposing the well-toned yet cutely curved upper body. "Become one with me, my Мало подсолнечник."

"Nooooo!" Alfred protested, but it was too late….

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here, Looking through the window._

Hey guys! I'm new here as an author, but not as a reader. ;) Anyways, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice to me. *puppy eyes* So, please review and it's okay to put constructive criticism…. As long as they're short and sweet. Teehheee~!

P.S. I don't own Hetali or the song 'Monster' by Meg and Dia. We clear? Okay, now I don't have to go all insane and stuff on you guys! Anyways, hope you like this! ^^


End file.
